Grievous's Revenge
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: General Grievous is back and Revived by the power of the Dark side more powerful than ever he plans on having his revenge on the Dark Council for using him and his droid army. Based after War In Megaville not a true part of the storyline though


Grievous's Revenge

This little short story is based a little after the War in Megaville. Yeah this isn't a true part of the actual story line but it went through my head and well this is it. Tell me what thee thinks!

Bell and Dr. X belong to Bleedman not I.

* * *

General Grievous is back once again for revenge. Revived by the dark side of the force, he only seeks revenge. But not on the Jedi he hated or the Sith that used him or the three earthlings that killed him after his second resurrection. He wants only wants revenge on the Council that used him and his droid army as nothing more than a test and the only way for him to rest in peace is to get revenge on Council that used him.

An explosion opened the doors of Black Eden of the Dark Council's layer. All of the villains in the room turned to see a thin glowing red robot looking thing with electricity sparking off of him. Zim and Dr. X walked in closer to see what they were up against. Dr. X and Zim recognized him but were both in shock.

"What! It's not possible!" Zim yelled from the sight of the figure.

"General Grievous…" Dr. X said in low voice surprised to see him.

Grievous made a low growl as he walked in slowly as sparks were flickering off of him.

"General, I see that you are still alive, even after all this time." Dr. X said as Grievous stopped in the middle of the room.

"I have not survived!" Grievous yelled walking slowly to him continued "I, General Grievous is not here to revise a new plan…I am here…to kill you!"

General Grievous then started to run at an extraordinary speed toward them. Zim went in front of him activating four robotic legs and two small laser cannons pointing at Grievous.

"Now you will truly feel the wrath of Zim!" Zim yelled firing the laser cannons straight down to Grievous.

The lasers went right through Grievous and the explosion on ground did nothing to him, not even the impact showed an affect. Grievous then jumped in the air and land on Zim clenching his feet on to Zim and ripped the laser cannons off his backpack. Zim tried to get off, but Grievous was able to remove Zim from his machine and landed with Grievous clenching Zim's neck. Zim squirmed trying to get out of Grievous's grip but it was unless. Grievous then took out an arm and electricity flew threw it and metal started to make shape. Then it his hand was a lightsaber and a red beam ignited when it finished forming. Grievous then stabbed Zim in the stomach and then pulled the saber up making him nearly cut in half on the floor as blood sprayed. The blood spay sizzled off of Grievous body.

Grievous walked up closer after killing Zim and wanted to get the rest. The green Kiajin ran torward Grievous and slashed him with his sword. Only sparks came out form Grievous and he then jumped in the air released all four of his arms and each one made a red lightsaber with the blade about ten feet long in length. He then clenched the lightsabers to his chest and when he got close enough he open his arms and cut the large kiajin creature into four pieces also killing him.

Grievous continued to walk toward Dr. X. Just then the bat like Kiajin went in front of him also taking out blades and attempted to kill him and was also unable to even hurt Grievous. All the other Kiajin creatures tried and were unable to stop Grievous. Samantha then went in front of Grievous and used her metal arm to attack Grievous but Grievous stopped the attack by using his hand easily stopping it. Grievous's arm then split and grabbed the lower part of her metal arm and easily broke it off. Then using all four arms again he ignited four normal sized lighsabers and cut her into four pieces.

Dr. X remained still as Grievous walked up to him slowly.

"So why have you turned on our deal?" Dr. X asked watching Grievous.

"What deal? At my death I then knew that you were only using me. I can tell that you have not held up your part." Grievous said in a low voice.

Dr. X and attempted to make him back off put was unable to because Grievous gripped his neck and clenched it. Then a red electric charge went through Dr. X's body. Grievous was watching Dr. X's death with no emotion. While still in an electric hold Grievous took out a lightsaber once again and slashed Dr. X in half.

--

Bell awoke in her room after hearing a bunch of fighting and was able to tell that it wasn't from training of the Cluster creatures. She went out to see what it was and what she saw shocked her. She saw General Grievous holding half of her father figure in his hand by the neck with blood pouring out from the bottom. He dropped the body at the sight of Bell.

Grievous turned toward her and he wanted to get rid of her just as much as he did Dr. X for leading him to Dr. X. She stared at him in both fear and anger as Grievous just looked at her with a neutral stare. With tears in her eyes she rushed toward the former droid general to attack. When she did; she went right through him and was electrocuted. She turned back and fired her laser eyes at him. The lasers were only absorbed by his body. She then slammed he fist into the ground pulsing energy in the ground making parts from the floor rush toward Grievous and still had no effect.

Grievous grew tired of her pathetic attempts to kill him so he ran as fast as he could and grabbed her neck and squeezing it slowly as she continued to struggle.

"Die…Child." Grievous said in a low voice.

Bell soon fell unconscious from the lack of oxygen and was an easy target. Grievous dropped her to the floor and placed his foot on top of her head. After a moment of relief in seeing he was to soon truly rest he smashed her head into pieces and blood covered his foot.

Just then a clam wind blew and Grievous then turned to his normal gray and brown colors. But then the organic parts with in him turned to dust and the metal parts of his body fell into pieces and rusted away. All that remained was the skull part of his Cyborg body.

* * *

Well that is it. Man I didn't think something like that would go in my head…man that's bad. Anyway say what you want. 


End file.
